The pressure at which typical gas distribution systems supply gas may vary according to the demands placed on the system, the climate, the source of supply, and/or other factors. However, most end-user facilities equipped with gas appliances such as furnaces, ovens, etc., require the gas to be delivered in accordance with a predetermined pressure and at or below a maximum capacity of a gas regulator. Therefore, gas regulators are implemented into these distribution systems to ensure that the delivered gas meets the requirements of the end-user facilities. Conventional gas regulators generally include a closed-loop control actuator for sensing and controlling the pressure of the delivered gas.
Various operating parameters such as temperature and pressure can affect the overall useful life of any number of regulator components. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, control elements for conventional regulators can typically include a disc assembly 10 for opening and closing the regulator valve port 20, thereby adjusting the flow of gas provided to the downstream user. A conventional disc assembly 10 includes a metal disc holder 12 that accommodates a rubber disc member 14, which serve to provide a fluid tight seal with the regulator valve port 20 in the closed position.
Under high operating temperatures (e.g., 80° C. and above), however, these conventional disc assemblies 10 can be more susceptible to wear and tear. For example, at higher operating temperatures, the rubber disc member 14 can be more prone to physical deformation especially under high pressures (e.g., 150 psi and above), whereas the steel disc holder 12 remains undistorted. As illustrated with the arrows in FIG. 1, it is possible that the higher pressure fluid in these situations to penetrate any gap 18 between the outer circumference of the disc member 14 and the inner wall of the disc holder 12. This pressure can ultimately accumulate behind the disc member 14. Accordingly, when the disc assembly 10 opens and moves away from the valve port 20, the accumulated pressure can at least partially push the disc member 14 out of its intended position. FIG. 2 illustrates one possible result with a side edge portion A of the disc member 14 advanced out of the disc holder 12 relative to the remainder of the disc member 14. This ultimately results in the sealing face of the disc member 14 being disposed at an angle relative to the valve port 20, which can affect the intended operation of the device.